


Sing For Me

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: When you originally agreed to help Sugawara with his fundraiser, you didn't think it would come to this. Being so vulnerable in front of all these people; and you weren't talking about the carolingTLDR; Sugawara being chaotic and smutty in the wild
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: All characters are post time skip
> 
> No pronouns used but reader with a vagina
> 
> This is day #7 of Spooky's 12 Days of Smutmas 2020!  
> I stuck characters and prompts on a random generator wheel and spun to see what came up. This is the result of that!  
> The prompt for this one was Caroling and Sugawara was lucky number 7.

“Thank you for doing this for me. I know it means a lot to the kids and your support certainly means a lot to me.” Sugawara squeezed your hand as he spoke.

You smiled. “It’s no trouble at all. I want to help out your school in any way I can. I know how important sports were to you back then, so I’ll do my best.” You gave Sugawara a thumbs up and he smiled back. 

Walking with the group, you turned to the next house. Caroling hadn’t originally been something you were super excited about. Going to strangers’ doors, hassling them, and making them sit through a mediocre performance, but when Sugawara told you he was putting something together to fundraise for the sports teams at his school, your stance changed. You wanted to help. To support him. To support the kids. The kids would go door to door while their parents and you two sat back, there to give emotional support when needed. When donations were received, it was immediately put into a cash box, followed by everyone telling the kids how great of a job they did. The promise of a class party if they reached a certain fundraising goal really hyped the kids up, and the morale boost from the praises seemed to amplify that energy. This made the kids run ahead to the next house or street, their parents following closely behind. You and Sugawara tried to keep up initially but resigned to walking at the back of the group, enjoying the evening snowfall together. Fat fluffy flakes made their way into your hair and collected on your shoulders and scarf. Sugawara brushed them off as best as he could but they steadily just kept coming. You giggled at his persistence and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

“Why are you worried about me when you’re the one with a cold face?”

“Maybe you should warm it up then?” he said with a wink. You were taken aback and Sugawara laughed at your expression. “I’m kidding.” You weren’t entirely sure that he was, but that was part of the fun. To outsiders, Sugawara seemed like a sweet and gentle guy. And he was. However, he also had a calm boldness to him. He would often say things in such an innocent tone that the double meanings would get overlooked. People would boil him down to being the ‘pure’ one when in reality he was just as chaotic in school as his teammates were. The only difference was he carried himself in a more mature way and you loved it. That quiet chaos. It kept things interesting without drawing attention or becoming overwhelming. It was the subtle teases in public, the hand on your thigh under the table, the glances he’d give you when he wanted nothing more than to go home and be alone with you. 

“You look beautiful tonight, by the way,” he mused, sneaking an arm around your waist.

“Am I not beautiful every night?” You teased.

Sugawara chuckled, “Well, yes, you are. It’s just with the snowfall and twilight, you’re breathtaking.” He pulled you closer to his side as you walked. “I’m so happy to call you mine is all.”

He treated you like royalty; always doing what he could to make sure you felt loved and appreciated. Safe and respected. Even when he was being suggestive, it never went too far. You two did have a safe word if things became too much, but it was rarely ever used.

“You know… the offer to warm me up is still on the table,” he said slyly.

You laughed and lightly smacked his arm, telling him to save that energy for when you got home. He leaned over and kissed your head, muttering something you couldn’t quite make out. When you didn’t answer, he asked again.

“Do you have it on?” he whispered.

Before you could register what he was asking, you stopped walking and almost let out a yelp. The buzzing in your underwear caught you off guard initially but quickly started to feel nice. Your thighs clamped together, pushing the small oval closer to your clit. Your eyes bolted to the culprit as Sugawara took a small remote out of his pocket and waved it at you, putting it back before anyone would be able to notice. You could tell it was on the lowest setting. He was testing you. He smiled sweetly and turned off the vibration, reaching out a hand for you. When you took it, he pulled you close to him, his face beside your ear.

“Good. Glad to know you want to be naughty for me,” he purred.

You shivered as his arm found its way back to your waist and he guided you forward to catch up with the group. You couldn’t help but stare at him as you walked. This was Sugawara’s favourite new game. He loved turning you on in public and seeing you needy for him. He loved watching you try to hide how horny you were and how good you were feeling. His favourite part? Watching you have to hold back your screams while you cum. Despite this, Sugawara was no animal; he knew when it was appropriate to tease you and when he couldn’t. When you caught up to the group you saw the kids gathered around for some hot chocolate. You were safe here. 

As Sugawara helped with the snacks, you went to count the donations; $128 and some odd change. Not bad for an hour or so of work. Looking over at Sugawara, you smiled. He really was a great teacher. He put in so much effort for his students and you felt he didn’t get the recognition he deserved from the school. Then again, the good ones never did. You took $20 out of your wallet and snuck it into the donation box. A couple of the parents noticed, reaching for their own wallets to do the same without their children knowing. It wouldn’t hurt to embellish on their success a bit, especially when it was going to a good cause. At this point you noticed some of the kids started to yawn, meaning the excursion was coming to a close. Kids started to say their goodbyes to their friends and the parents to theirs. You stood beside Sugawara and he squeezed your hand, giving you a sideways glance and a smirk. Soon.  _ Soon  _ you’d be free of people potentially witnessing you at Sugawara’s mercy. But some of the parents weren’t leaving… Chatter had started among them and much to your chagrin, they had other plans. 

“Hey, why don’t we keep this going? Even though the kids are gone, we can finish off the block to see if we can raise a little more!”

Sugawara’s eyes lit up and he enthusiastically agreed that it was a wonderful idea.  _ Shit _ . He would have wanted to do it on a regular day… but the mischievous twinkle in his eye said that his motives weren’t all that innocent this time around. 

It started off slow. He would turn it on the lowest setting when you had to walk between houses, not even looking for your reaction. He felt it in the way you gripped his arm. Heard it in the way your breath hitched when it started up again. Nothing too noticeable for the people around you, but for Sugawara it was everything. He started leaving it on when you went up to the houses, then it was on while you were caroling. All at the same, dull, slow speed. You almost wished for him to give you more, the teasing was starting to make you antsy. It had been like this for a few houses; Sugawara would usually have had you a mess by this point. Then it hit you. He wanted you to tell him to speed it up. He was waiting for you to come to him. Two could play at this; you could play the long game. You had half a cul-de-sac left, it wouldn’t be long before you were all finished here and you would be triumphant. But you’d be damned if you said the low buzz wasn’t making you ache for more. It was just enough to feel something but too low to get off or get the satisfaction you craved. You were getting wetter by the minute but the fire in your stomach didn’t grow. You weren’t going to get anywhere like this. You tried to shift around subtly; to get some sort of friction against it. No luck. You looked down the street to see how far you had left to go. Had you really only gone to one house since you last checked? You let out an exasperated sigh and a smile tugged at Sugawara’s lips.

“What’s wrong darling? You sound a little frustrated.” He made sure to punctuate the last word in particular and you huffed. Of course you were. You looked away from him and got startled when his voice was so close to your ear. 

“I can give you the relief you want, all you have to do is ask.” You shook your head. “Well,” Sugawara started, “Maybe I should give you a taste of what you’re missing, hm?”

You whipped back to protest out of spite but the increase in intensity had your words halted. You sucked air through your teeth and clamped down on his arm. Little puffs of breath could be seen in the air and Sugawara looked at you through half-lidded eyes. He shifted his stance a little, no doubt trying to fix how tight his pants were beginning to feel. 

“Hey—”

You squeaked in surprise as a mom came up to you two, but the squeak turned into a groan as the intensity suddenly spiked. If Sugawara wasn’t wearing a coat, your nails would have dug into his arm. Just as fast as it started, the sensation went away completely. No vibration.

“Are you okay?” the mom in question asked.

“Yes, thank you, we’re fine,” Sugawara hurried.

“It’s just that you two were falling behind. Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked looking directly at you. 

“Yes,” you say between breaths, “yes I’m fine. Just a bit of a stomach ache.”

The mom gave you a sympathetic look and once you insisted that you were okay to continue, she nodded and moved back to the rest of the group. Your eyes shot to Sugawara who apologized for the increase. He got startled too and his finger accidentally grazed the button, which is why he turned it off so suddenly. He held you close and kissed you, apologizing again. He explained that if you didn’t want to keep going after that he totally understood but you shook your head. You wanted more. You needed it.

“Please Koushi…” you looked up at him, “please...make me cum for you.”

Sugawara’s face flushed and he nodded several times. You felt the vibrations start up again and slowly work up to where he had it before the interruption. Walking quickly became a challenge and you had to take longer breaths when singing the carols but overall you had a pretty good handle on yourself. Three houses to go. Sugawara turned up the speed and you nearly let out a moan, having to bite your lip to keep it from escaping. Two left. Another increase. Your voice was wavering during the songs and you thought for sure someone was going to be able to hear the buzzing in your pants. If they did, no one said anything about it. By the time you had to walk to the final house on the block you were panting and clinging onto Sugawara. Some of the parents started giving you some concerned looks but you insisted on finishing the last house, saying you’d be going home to rest immediately after. When you got to the front door to sing, the owners took their sweet time answering the door, leaving room for Sugawara to crank up the vibrations to the highest they could go. Your knees nearly gave out and if you weren’t at the back of the group with Sugawara to catch you, it would have caused quite a scene. He looked at you and squeezed your shoulder, holding you steady. You could barely look at him straight and he bit his lip. He was just as horny as you were except you had the benefit of stimulation whereas he could only watch you get off.

With the owners finally present, the caroling began. You tried to sing as quietly as you could to not arouse suspicion in case your shaky tone and cracking voice became more apparent. You started to squeeze your thighs together and rock back and forth, adding friction to the vibrations and you could feel your orgasm coming at you like a freight train. You pulled on his coat sleeve and Sugawara looked at you, his singing hitching as he watched you fall over the edge, mouth agape, eyes crossing. He pulled you into his chest and you shook in his arms, pussy twitching in your soaked panties. When you came back from your high he turned off the vibration and you slowly stood upright on your own again. You had completely missed the song but no one seemed to notice since it was a big enough group. After some clapping and donations from the owners, you all walked back to the street. At this point Sugawara congratulated everyone on a great job, grabbed the cashbox, and politely excused the two of you since you ‘weren’t feeling well’. After some well wishes, you two were off to your car. Everyone had decided to park in an empty lot by some stores, just before the streets you visited. Sugawara put the cashbox in the car and you watched as people slowly left to go home.

By now it was dark and being parked in the corner meant not a lot of people would have seen when Sugawara pinned you against the door and started kissing down your neck. You sighed and exposed your neck for easier access as he pressed his body into yours. He unzipped both your coats and you could feel how hard he was against you, whispering in your ear how beautiful you looked when you came for him. How he wished he could have tasted you right at that moment and hear you scream for him. How he wanted to pump you full of his cum and make you his all over again. Sugawara pulled your pants and underwear down, leaving you exposed in the night air. You tried to cover up but Sugawara held your arms back and licked a stripe up your pussy. After he felt your arms relax, he tapped your inner thighs as he licked and you spread yourself a little wider for him. Your eyes shut as he licked you and he moved himself to shove his tongue inside your pussy as much as he could. Your hand instinctively moved to his hair and he moaned as he tasted you. His tongue moved back over to your clit as he lapped at it, sucking intermittently. You threw your head back and puffs of hot breath could be seen against the night air. Lost in the pleasure, you didn’t realize what he was doing until you felt a steady jerky motion. You opened your eyes and peered down at Sugawara. He was stroking his cock as he licked and sucked at your clit, humming into you as he got faster and faster. When he noticed your stare, he looked up at you, tongue out and panting, hand working fast on his cock. His mouth dove back to please you, eyes trained on yours the whole time. Something about watching him touch himself while he got you off made you twitch and you could feel another orgasm coming quickly. Your moans became louder and he picked up the pace in the same rhythm. Yeses spilled from your lips over and over again as you got closer until the burst of pure pleasure ran through you, legs shaking as you stuttered, calling his name over and over.

He licked you through your orgasm until you were ready to fall over. He steadied you as he stood, kissing your lips as he cupped your cheek.

“How are you feeling? Was that too much?”

“N-no, that was great,” you said in your pleasure induced drunkenness. “Loved it. Love you…” You looked down at Sugawara’s still hard cock and paused. You quickly turned so he was pinned against the car and you dropped to your knees.

“Baby, wait, you don’t ha—” his voice trailed off into a moan as you licked the head of his cock. His hand immediately found its way to your hair and inched you closer to his cock. He was desperate for you. He needed your mouth on him. You licked the underside of his shaft and he shuddered. Soon you took the tip in your mouth and began to suck.

“I… I don’t think I’m going to last too long. Sorry, you’re just so sexy like this.”

You looked up at him as you took more of him in your mouth and he let out a loud moan, bucking his hips slightly to feel more of you. You started to pick up the pace, hand stroking what you couldn’t fit comfortably in your mouth. Sugawara muttered curses under his breath, hand gripping your hair tighter as he tried to buck into you. 

“Fuck...fuck I’m gonna cum.”

A couple more long, hard sucks from your mouth was all it took for Sugawara to cum. Your mouth was coated as you continued to suck him like he did for you, his moans turning to whines at the sensitivity. Sugawara caught his breath as you gently pulled his cock from your mouth and swallowed his cum. As soon as your clothes were back the way they should be he brought you into a tight hug, the kind you didn’t think you’d be able to break free from if you tried.

“You’re so good to me, you know that. I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else.”

“I know baby,” you start, “I feel the same way. But… Can we maybe go home now? It’s cold as hell out here and I kind of want to cuddle you properly.”

Sugawara laughed and nodded, letting you go enough so he could kiss you before opening the car door for you. The whole way home he kept his hand on your thigh, looking over at you a few times with nothing but love in his eyes. Most people thought Sugawara was a sweet and gentle guy, and while that may not be all he was, you knew it to be true more than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
